


That Four Letter Word

by ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret



Series: Undertale Shorts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Edge has issues, Fluff, Gen, Some tired boys, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret/pseuds/ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret
Summary: A prompt for uselessundertalefacts over on tumblr!Edge and Stretch have a very strange late night conversation. Fluffy, with a mention of alcohol and cigarettes.
Relationships: Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676344
Kudos: 13





	That Four Letter Word

Shocked silence hung thick in the air, starkly contrasting the unusually amicable conversation preceding it. Sure, the sleep deprived skeleton’s metaphorical lips had been a little looser after that first glass of wine, but where in the hell did that come from?

Being rather exhausted himself, the question had all but entirely pulled the rug out from under him, words jumbling his thoughts as his voice stuck in his throat.It probably would’ve been easier to swallow a half a cup of peanut butter, and after about two solid minutes of silence, all he could manage was a stunned-

“what?”

The monster didn’t even seem to register the response, swirling the red liquid only a shade darker than the dim eye light, fuzzy in his right socket.

“You don’t really need to answer, I was simply curious.”He watched it, reversing its momentum without spilling a drop, “Only curious...”

How was he supposed to respond to that?Sure, they didn’t get along as well as the others, but-

“I would understand if it was the LV alone, genuinely, but clearly that’s not the issue, given your relationship with my brother.And you seem rather fond of targeting my pride, but find similar behaviors endearing from the others, so I’m doubtful it’s my ‘obnoxiousness’.Or, how did you put it?”That smirk, sharp as ever, only vaguely dampened by the alcohol, seemed more defensive than he was used to, “I have an aptitude for getting sticks up my ass?”

Maybe even....somewhat sad?

“I’ve proven my condescending nature to work in our favor, and have yet to provide a plan or opinion that has failed us.”Setting the glass down without a sound, the hands now rested on the table were tense, a flinch revealing the instinct to clench into fists.But he pushed his cool demeanor, instead pulling one up to rest the side of his skull against.

“Obviously, it doesn’t matter,” for the first time in the last fifteen minutes, that crimson eye light trained on him, icy in its focus, but the soft waver of the gaze was all he needed to prove those words wrong, “and as much as I detest working with you, we’re both adults.We manage.Neither of us are fool enough to let others get hurt for our pettiness.”

Those eyes finally snapped his mind back to his body, processing every word in a wave of bewildered frustration.

“slow your roll, stars above...” bowing his head, he rubbed both hands over his face, hoping to stimulate his thought process and say something that wouldn’t A. Make the situation worse or B. Be something he regrets.

“you know, edgelord is a perfect nickname for you, you living embodiment of a chemical romance album.”

The sockets trained on him only narrowed, but he kept his thoughts on that to himself for once.

Harnessing his willpower with a deep breath, he sat back in his chair, hoping the tired smile on his face was as sincere as he meant it to be.

“i don’t hate ya, edge.if anything, i admire your rigid dedication to your schtick.”

A blink of acknowledgement was all he got, but somehow it completely translated how insincere he believed that sentiment.

“look-“ leaning forward onto his elbows, he watched his hands, clasping them as he fought the urge to pull out a pack of cigarettes and offer one, abandoning this whole awkward ordeal, “i mean it, okay?i...heh, i’ve never been accused of hating someone before.”

The smile he returned to his counterpart with was without thought, unworried of it seeming false, “you can be a pain in the ass, man, but i definitely don’t hate you.promise.”

A contemplative hum didn’t make for the most convincing response.

“edge.”

Drawing his ridiculously large sockets back to the glass before him, he hesitated a beat before polishing it off.

“ _edge_.”

Pushing up and away from the table, the monster looked down on him with an unexpected vulnerability in his eyes, erasing any previously planned words from behind his teeth.

“I told you, it doesn’t matter.”

God damn it.This fucking idiot.

Rising considerably more slowly, he let his fingertips balance him on the table.

“would ya stop being a drama queen for five seconds ‘n listen to me?”If there was one thing he  did hate, it was being forced to be serious.But these stupid Underfell monsters always found a way to push him to it.

“you’re my friend, edgelord, like it or not.”That soft expression changed to a shit attempt at a glare, “your bro gives ya a hard time every day, doesn’t mean he hates ya, and it sure as hell doesn’t mean i hate ya.”

Ambling around the table on shaky legs, he clasped the shoulder a few inches above his own, amused by the rewarding disgust on the other’s face, “seriously, edge.we’re friends.i...might even admire you...a little.for realsies.despite how fucked up your world is, you’re still trying.‘n that’s more than i can say.”

The drowsy eyes that blinked away from the hand softened once again, brow bones even furrowing a touch as the eye light faded even further, focus shifting around his face, looking for some tell, some reason to believe those words weren’t true.But he sure as hell wouldn’t find one.

Reassuming his usual, stick up ass aura, he removed the hand still lazed over his shoulder with an exaggerated air of annoyance, but the glare was more a shade of dissatisfied than anything.

“That’s not true.”

Oh?Stuffing both hands in his hoodie’s pocket, he relaxed back onto his heels, prepared for whatever jab was about to come his way.

“You do try-“

“try and succeed at being a prick?”

“Shut up- yes, but shut up,” crossing his arms behind his back, the skeleton closed his eyes, matter of factly (as if he said anything any other way), “you do try.Even when you don’t want to.You are still...a Papyrus, after all.”He peaked out from just under one eyelid, “I’ve even seen you try with my own eye light, despite your best efforts.”

Snorting a laugh, he pushed those staunch shoulders with his own, “thanks.i’ll have to remember to try a little harder not to get caught next time.”

“Isn’t trying not to try still trying?”

“ooookay.i’m too fried to response to that.”

Huffing a soft laugh, Edge sighed, easing his shoulders, “Fair enough, I know how easily my words  _go over your head_.Goodnight, Stretch.”

Chuckling airily at what would probably be the first decent joke he’d ever gotten out of the skeleton, he rubbed a hand against his socket, “well, i can definitely say that’s the first short joke i’ve gotten as an adult.achievement unlocked, i ‘spose.g’night, edge.”

And with that, the pointy monster headed to and up the stairs, disappearing into the temporary guest room, leaving him to replay that conversation in his head.

_‘Why do you hate me?’_

Chalk that one up for questions he never expected to be asked, especially not by The Edgelord Supreme himself.It was probably just the sleep deprived, alcohol two’fer.Probably.At least he couldn’t say he wasn’t right about the skeleton having a lot of repressed self worth issues.Shouldn’t be that surprising, but, in a way...he wished he‘d been wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> A repost since I realized it’s easier to do a series than a conglomerate work of chapters, so each short can have its own tags and whatnot!


End file.
